


Second Chance at Family

by CommonColin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parenting, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Good Petunia Evans Dursley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Illness, Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Rating May Change, Trauma, bisexual awakeing, genderqueer Severus Snape, severus snape lives on a farm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonColin/pseuds/CommonColin
Summary: While Harry is solving the mystery of the Philosopher's Stone, Petunia is seeking help after a terrible fight with her now ex-husband.While Draco is building a slow and steady reputation as the model Slytherin, whispers of the Dark Lord's potential return sends Narcissa running for the hills.Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Petunia Evans Dursley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

It was nearly midnight, the air chilled in the mid-march darkness. But it's lucky he was outside, because who on Earth sends mail this late?

It was nearly two in the morning when the next letter arrived. But this time he did not consider himself lucky because what on Earth is going on?

Severus Snape stood up from the forest floor, collected his bag, and made his way back into his dungeon chambers to read the late night letters. While midnight mail is almost never a good sign, nothing could have possibly prepared him for this. Within the span of two hours, Severus had received two letters that were eerily similar from two women who could not have been more different.

_Dearest Severus,_

_I'm terribly sorry to be writing so late, but I do hope you're still awake._

_As you may know, there have been whispers of the Dark Lord's return circling for some time now. However, these whispers have recently gained volume, especially within my home. For this reason, I have been forced to make an incredibly difficult decision. I must leave this place, Severus, and I need your help. If another war is truly on the rise, this is no place for my son, no place for a family._

_Per the terms of my marriage contract, however, gossip about impending war is hardly grounds for divorce. As much as it pains me to say it, in order to be rid of this relationship for good, I must be disloyal; I need unwavering evidence of my unfaithfulness._

_I consider you one of my greatest friends, Severus, and I care for you deeply. I know that you feel the same. If you will agree to help me, or at least listen to what I have to say, meet me in the back room of the Hog's Head in the Hogsmeade village at 11pm this Thursday night. It may be unsafe to receive a letter, but I can slip away that night and we can talk._

_Yours,_

_Narcissa_

A lot of information, though not entirely unexpected. Thursday, that would be a battle to sort out later. But even with all that this letter implied, it was the second one that truly had him reeling. 

_Severus,_

_I'm not sure how much of me you remember, or when our last real conversation was, I'm not even sure whether you'll receive this letter or not, but it's Petunia, Lily's sister. I know you two had some sort of falling out years ago, and I know that we were never exactly friends, but I promise you I wouldn't be writing if I had anywhere else to turn._

_You see, I've recently sought a quick divorce from my husband, Vernon. We've never fought much, but recently he discovered I still kept just a few things from my sister, hidden away in the back corner of the attic. I couldn't help it; after losing her and our parents I couldn't bare to throw it out. But it's gone now, and I could never forgive him for it._

_The truth is, Severus, I have no family besides my son and nephew, and no true friends to call on. Not anymore. I've sought out a therapist and learned things about myself that I wish I never knew. I've secured a place to stay, but only temporarily. I've been awful. Awful to you, to my sister, to my nephew, and to the rest of the world. It's been years since I could honestly call myself good, and you're the only link left of that time._

_I'm not entirely sure what I'm asking for here, but I need help. I know you teach at that school, up North, and I know a man called Albus Dumbledore runs it. He's the one who put me in charge of Harry, something about familial protection. The problem is, I don't know how any of that works. I don't know what I'm supposed to be protecting him from, or how. There are so many things I don't know. Write to me, please, and perhaps I can learn._

_Sincerely,_

_Petunia Evans_

His mind felt, for the first time in a very long time, completely blank. It was as though someone had obliviated him, leaving him with no comprehension of anything except for what was right in front of him. He read the letter twice, than three times, and still it was the same. Petunia Evans was writing to him, asking for help with... what exactly? She didn't seem to know either. It was strange, confusing, and mildly overwhelming; he had half a mind to ignore it completely. But, against his better judgement, he scribbled back a response. 

_Petunia,_

_Meet me at the old Cokeworth playground this Saturday afternoon at 4:00. It's terribly run down these days, but I know it's still there._

_PS, you have a lot of explaining to do._

There, Saturday afternoon, in person. That way he could take care of Narcissa first, as she was his first priority, and then deal with Petunia, in person so that they could sort things out quickly. 

As he laid down that night, hoping for a couple hours of sleep before prepping for lessons the following day, there was only one remaining thought on his mind.

_Why me?_


	2. Ladies First

Thursday arrived faster than Severus expected, but the passage of time seems to run differently for things like this. Stepping into the Hog's Head, the bartender waved him over to a door that was barely visible against the shadowy wall. Narcissa was, as promised, inside.

"You came," she didn't sound surprised, exactly. More optimistic; expectant. 

"Of course I did," Severus' voice softened in the way it only did in the most private of moments. "What can I do?"

So they talked. And talked, and talked, and talked. But the short of it was, Narcissa needed an out.

Narcissa needed a baby. and she wanted Severus to give it to her.

"You would never have to be involved unless you wanted to be. And he could never claim it as his own, it would be too dark-"

"You can stop now," he cut her off. It was overwhelming, but he got the gist of it. 

It was a difficult decision to make. He never thought he would have a child of his own. Narcissa said that he need not be involved, but he couldn't possibly know there was a child out there that he had created and just leave it. He also had reservations about actually making the child. He was no virgin, but he knew that they would need to time things properly. What if he was struck by dysphoria when the time came? 

What if he was a bad parent?

"Severus," his overwhelmed thoughts were mirrored by her features. "Please."

"Yes," he spoke after a moment's hesitation, "Yes, I will help you. But, I must ask something in return," And it was no small favor depending on how Narcissa felt about it. 

"Anything," But she was desperate.

He took a breath, "Let me be involved in the child's life. I never thought that I would desire parenthood, but if we are going to do this, let me be there for the child. Let me be there for you."

He wasn't sure what response he was expecting, but a laugh certainly wasn't it. 

"Severus," Narcissa's mood seemed to lighten ten-fold. "You practically raised my son alongside me, and he was not even your child! Of course you can be involved. If this is truly what you want, then I welcome it completely."

"Thank you," there was a beat of silence as he attempted to choose his next words, "When were you hoping to... have your evidence by?"

"Oh, of course," a barely visible blush appeared on her pale face, "I was hoping to have a positive test by the end of this school term; I don't want Draco back in that house. I feel terrible taking him away without time for a proper goodbye, but it must be done." A pause, and then, "Have you any plans for the coming weekend, Severus?"

He snorted, "As it happens, I just may."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday saw Severus arriving to the old park in Cokeworth at 4:15pm. Whether or not he was late on purpose was anybody's guess, but Petunia was there, waiting, just as he'd asked her to. 

She looked very different from the last time Severus had seen her. Growing up in the same town, he had seen her in passing for several years even after his fight with Lily. She was never particularly beautiful, but she was still noticeably young at the time, and rather lively depending on who she was with. She looked much older now, and had a sort of defeat lingering around her, replacing the air of pride that he remembered. 

"Petunia?" He knew it was her, but she seemed lost in thought. Hearing her name seemed to shake her out of it.

She looked him up and down before speaking. He knew he looked very different since the last time they spoke, so he let her. He had foregone his robes for the sake of the muggle neighborhood and was now wearing a full length dress in a gray so dark it might as well have been black. It was a bit outdated in style, but it suited him well. He also knew that his voice was lighter, just an octave or so higher than it used to be, and his hair longer, all done several years ago to solidify and confirm his preference for gender non-conformity. 

"Severus," she spoke softly, "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

"Well, here I am," as he spoke, he could feel himself slipping back into his old northern accent and silently cursed himself for choosing this location.

"It's nice to see you again," she stalled.

"I'd rather skip the formalities, if you don't mind," his tone was mildly aggressive, forcing her onwards.

"Right. Here it is then," she paused to take a breath, "Some time back, I had a fight with Vernon. I told you about it, about Lily's things. Well, when I was out of the house, he decided to get rid of them all, for good. I don't know what he did with them, but we had just a terrible row about it and, well, I said I could never be married to someone that I couldn't trust, he said he could never be married to someone who chose a dead woman over him. He left to stay with his sister for some time, the hypocrite, and well, that was that. 

"But, I couldn't handle it, being alone. My son was there, of course, but I'm his mother. I had to comfort him over this, but no one ever came by for me. So, I decided to seek out a therapist. I never thought that I would do something like that, I used to think that only the wrong sorts needed a therapist, but I was wrong. I came to realize I was wrong about lots of things, actually. I've been a terrible mother, Severus. I've spoiled my son and neglected my nephew. I never made amends with my sister before... And now I'm here, in a beat up childhood playground, with you, and I don't even know what I'm supposed to be asking for. 

"My therapist, she told me to contact someone, anyone that I might be able to connect with. I said I have no one, and she said what about someone from the past, and you're the only one that I still knew the general whereabouts of. Everyone else is dead, or moved, or just generally untraceable. I swear I would have never bothered you if I had any other options but the truth is, I don't. There is no one else in my life, no more connections to my family. I'm out of work, out of money, and I don't know what to do. I never, ever, thought that I would find myself turning to you of all people, but I need help. And if you can't help me, then help Harry. Help Lily's son."

_Lily's son._

He had hardly seen Harry Potter that way before. So far, in everything that he had seen, the boy had emulated his father's spirit all the way through. The dark features, awful hair, mischief, it was all there. But, as difficult as it was to admit, Petunia was right. James Potter did not make this child alone, and he was sworn to himself to protect Lily's son. The woman in front of him was not the same sour teenager he detested in his youth. Standing before him was a mother, trying to make amends and care for her children.

And he knew what it was like to have a mother in need. 

"Stay with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	3. A Place to Stay

"Stay with me."

The words left his mouth before he even thought them. He wasn't even sure why he said them at all.

"You don't mean that," Clearly Petunia had similar thoughts. 

"I do. Come stay with me," As it happened, he did mean it. Maybe it was a mistake, but Lily loved her sister. Maybe, in a way, helping Petunia was his way of trying to make amends from beyond Lily's grave. Maybe. "You said you're staying somewhere temporary, you will need somewhere else eventually. You're having trouble finding work, but I may have some for you. I raise goats where I live in Wales. I have a boy from the village checking up on them occasionally, but they do not get proper care except on the weekends that I'm able to slip away. You would be properly compensated, of course. You would have a lot to learn, but... yes, this could work out rather nicely."

He was talking more to himself towards the end, but Petunia still listened. 

"You would offer us a place to stay in exchange for... help with your animals?" Petunia wasn't an animal person by any means, but she knew a good offer when she saw one, and this one was too good to be true. 

"Goats, yes," he confirmed, "I raise them for their bezoars." 

Petunia had no idea what a bezoar was and she wasn't sure she was ready to find out. But if this was real, which she wasn't entirely sure it was, she would be more than willing to learn. Still, she had her doubts.

"This is truly all you ask of me in return? I'm sorry to be mistrustful, Severus, but this all feels too sudden, too easy," if only she could see his thought process. 

"Well," he remembered Narcissa, "it may be a bit more complicated than that..."

"You think I can't handle complicated?" She couldn't help feeling underestimated. Really, after all that's happened over the past decade, did he really think there was something she _couldn't_ deal with, one way or another?

"Oh? Well if you're certain," now things were feeling more like their past interactions. "I will be having a child soon. Your family will not just be staying with me, you will also be with my closest friend, who will be pregnant and may not take kindly to you, and her son, who is currently engaged in a budding school rivalry with your nephew. But if you truly believe you can handle 'complicated', then by all means, we have plenty of room."

She considered this for a moment, but left with so few options, this was practically a miracle, complications aside. She couldn't possibly refuse.

"Very well," she answered, "I accept." 

They both stood and stared at each other, equally surprised and confused over what their afternoons turned out to be. A thought struck Severus.

"Does your nephew know that you've met with me today?" he had hardly even thought about it before. This truly would be 'complicated'. 

"My nephew doesn't even know I've been divorced," she had the courtesy to look ashamed. "In fact, he hasn't heard from me since leaving this September, nor I him."

This news was disappointing, though from their correspondence these past few days, not entirely unexpected. 

"Right. Well, expect to hear from me soon. I think something of a meeting is in order," it went without saying, but it would be a huge mistake to not have these groups meet in advance.

"I'll be prepared," she looked him up and down once more. "My lord, Severus, you're going to be a father. I never knew I'd see the day."

"Or a mother, I've yet to decide," Petunia looked like she had something to say about this, but smartly held her tongue. "And honestly, neither did I. Stranger things have happened, I suppose."

She gave him a rueful smile, "Of course."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There will be... muggles? Living with us?" Narcissa's skepticism was unideal, but probably the best reaction he could have hoped for.

" _Staying_ with us. It will be only temporary," Probably.

She gave a thoughtful hum. "And this conversation couldn't have been saved until later because..."

He knew it wasn't the ideal post-coital talk, but it had to happen eventually. She had already agreed to come live with him, so waiting much longer would have been wrong.

"It would feel like lying," was the most sensible answer he could think of. "You will be meeting them before it's official, of course. You and Draco are my top priorities."

She hummed again. "All right," then checked the time and sighed. "You should be going soon. Lucius will be returning shortly."

"Yes, I was meaning to ask, where has your dear husband been?" He knew the man traveled, but four days? To leave Narcissa lonely for that amount of time, well she might just go off and find another man...

"'Business travels' he says. Not very specific if you ask me. He takes a strange book with him everywhere he goes. I suspect it may have something to do with the Dark Lord's impending return," she spoke like she had been holding back her thoughts for a while. 

He considered this before speaking again, "How easily will you and Draco be able to slip away over the Easter holidays?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, Harry, you've got a letter!" Harry was so unused to getting mail in the morning that Hermione had to point it out to him. He quickly made to open it, and frowned slightly. It was three pages long.

"Woah, who's _that_ from?" Ron noticed the length as well; this was no normal letter.

Hermione gave him a pointed look, "Honestly, Ron, privacy!"

But Harry didn't hear them. He read and reread the letter, sent from his aunt, filled with an account of all of the dramatic happenings at the Dursley household over the past several months. Not all of it was completely coherent, broken up with apologies or mentions of therapy or something else, but the bullet points were there. Petunia and Vernon had a fight about his mum, and it ended in divorce - good for them. Petunia got a therapist and is learning how to be a better person - good for her. She's enlisted the help of... Severus? Severus Snape? Professor Snape? Who was his mum's friend? But, he's evil! Doesn't she know that he's evil? He couldn't possibly go to his house over Easter holidays, let alone live with the man! He would have to write back to her ASAP. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's an awfully long letter," across the Great Hall, unbeknownst to Harry, Draco Malfoy was reading a letter on a similar subject.

"I can see that, Pansy, thank you," Draco skimmed his letter, than went back to read it again because surely that didn't say what he thought it did.

But he read it again, and again, and again, and nothing changed; his parents were getting a divorce, and they were moving. Moving in with Severus, which wasn't so bad, but still moving. They were going to his house over Easter holiday. He wasn't entirely sure why, he had already been there many times and knew the place well enough, but either way they were going, and it was official. His mother also said that their was more to the story than that, but that it would be better to discuss in person, and added on something about keeping an open mind. He would never admit it, but that part scared him a little. 

Of course, she had forbidden him to go to his father with any of this information, but he still needed answers before they left at the end of this week. He would have to write back to her ASAP. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, two brief, straight to the point letters were written by two boys desperate to understand.

_Aunt Petunia,_

_Thanks for the letter and congratulations on your divorce. It was a lot of information, but yes, it would be nice to start over. But not with Snape._

_I know it isn't your strong suit, but you have to trust me on this. There's something big going on here, and we , me and my friends, think he might be evil. Everyone keeps telling us we're overreacting, but I think he tried to kill me earlier this year! Please, can we at least talk about this?_

_-Harry_

Then, as an afterthought, 

_PS: What's Dudley make of all this?_

That was more for entertainment purposes than actual concern, but he figured it sounded sincere enough.

The second letter went like this:

_Dear Mummy,_

_Term is going well, thank you for asking. Though, I'm not sure that's even the tenth most important thing to be thinking about right now._

_I don't understand, Mummy. I thought you and Dad were happy together? You always seemed happy, at least when I was around, but I guess I don't know as much as I thought I did. And why can I not write to him? I understand I can't tell him about this, but he's my father! He doesn't write to me much, but what if he does? Am I just supposed to ignore it?_

_As for Severus, I'm glad we'll be staying with him. If we can't be at home, there's no where else I'd rather go._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Now, there was nothing to do but wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	4. Pain

"Stay after class, Mr. Potter. I need to speak with you." Harry's head popped up, startled, towards the end of potions on Thursday. He looked towards Ron, sitting next to him, who could only shrug in resignation.

"Good luck," he whispered as he left with the class. Harry approached the front of the room, mind reeling. He never heard back from his aunt after he sent his letter. What if Snape had intercepted it? What if that letter wasn't from his aunt at all, and this was all some sort of elaborate trap? Too soon, the room had emptied. Snape sat at his desk, and motioned for harry to take the nearest chair.

"I do not take kindly to being called 'evil', Mr. Potter," he didn't look directly at Harry, but his words were enough. He had seen the letter.

"Although, I will admit," he continued, "I find it amusing that someone such as yourself would draw such a conclusion with no knowledge of my... background..."

Well that was ominous. But, Harry noted, his tone sounded bored. Definitely not amused, as he'd said, but not scornful or angry either. A good sign. He waited for Harry to respond.

"I- well, no, it's not like that," he fumbled for the right words, but found himself unprepared for this confrontation.

"I do not want your excuses, or I don't need them anyways. But I also do not need you, Mr. Potter, causing trouble if you are going to be welcomed into my home. While I understand that you may have some reservations, this transition will not be easy on anyone, and your suspicions will need to be held at bay for now. Do I make myself clear?" his tone had changed from bored to disciplinary in a matter of seconds.

"Yes, professor," Harry could feel his anxiety grow.

"Good. Now, pack your things and meet me in my office in _precisely_ one hour. You will not be boarding the train tonight, so expect that you say goodbye to your friends in that time," His tone left no room for protest, but Harry tried it anyways.

"But-"

"But nothing. Do as I ask. You may go," he dismissed.

"And Mr. Potter," he added on as Harry walked quickly towards the door, "Do try to keep an open mind."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As per Snape's instructions, Harry spoke to his friends. Though, it wasn't exactly a goodbye.

"'Keep an open mind', what's that supposed to mean?" Ron seemed just as confused as Harry on that piece. But Hermione, ever the observer, had a different perspective.

"Obviously, it means that there's something else going on. I mean really, your aunt clearly got your letter, and told him about it without writing you back. Why would she do something like that unless there as more to the story?" she explained, sensible as always.

"Look, Hermione," But Harry knew better, "No offence, you don't know my aunt. I feel like _I_ barely know my aunt. Her not writing me back is hardly strange. But I do think there's something going on here. Just promise me you'll both keep an eye out for my letters, I'll be writing as much as I can."

"We'll be watching," promised Ron.

"And we'll write you back," Hermione added. 

"Right. Good. Guess I'll be going then. See you in two weeks?" he gave them both hugs.

"See you in two weeks."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus was pacing his office. Potter was late. Not by long, only a few minutes, but he was still late. And Draco was growing impatient.

"Severus, what are we waiting for?" 

"He's late..." Severus muttered, mostly to himself. 

"He? What-"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Severus opened it to reveal his late student, who opened his mouth to speak, and then looked into the room.

"What's _he_ doing here?" the boys chorused, offended.

"Silence, both of you!" he quieted them before they could begin to argue. "We are in a very complex situation right now, and it will all be sorted out in due time. For now, you both need to follow me through the floo. There will be absolutely no arguing about it."

The fight left the boys' mouths, but not their heads, and they stared at each other completely prepared to snap until they stepped into Severus's living room. 

Sitting in the living room, having arrived earlier in the day, were Narcissa and Petunia, each looking distinctly uncomfortable in the presence of the other. Next to Petunia was her son, Dudley, who, though fidgeting his hands nervously, was looking around the room with curiosity in his eyes. The tension in the room was palpable, even more so as they all stared at one another in silence for several moments too long. 

"I am sure you all have questions," Severus broke the silent stream, "but first, perhaps we should explain our... _situation_ to the children."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry listened as Mrs. Malfoy - _Narcissa_ , she had called herself - took the stage and told her story. She was surprisingly open about everything, from her husband's involvement with Voldemort in the war to herself seeking refuge in Severus. She didn't say exactly how he was helping her break off her marriage, but he had an inkling of an idea they were having an affair. He looked to Draco to seek confirmation, but he seemed unsurprised at his mother's words, so either Harry was wrong, or he already knew.

Both equally likely options. 

His aunt took the stage next, speaking much more stiffly than Narcissa in the unfamiliar environment. Her story was somewhat similar, Harry already knew, but she started farther back, explaining first her connection to Snape through Harry's mum, then jumping ahead to her falling out with Vernon, then finally the present. 

"Right, now that's out of the way," Snape spoke much more casually here, Harry noted, "Draco, Narcissa, please make yourselves at home. You three, follow me and I'll give you a tour."


	5. They're Called Goats

They walked through the house, a Welsh farmhouse, Harry learned, and went through basic arrangements. The adults would take the two rooms on the ground floor - Snape and Narcissa shared a room, confirming Harry's suspicions - and the boys would have the upper floor to themselves. There were four rooms, one of which Draco had already claimed, and one that was used as some sort of storage space, leaving two remaining rooms for the to choose from. They were both equal in size and furnishing, which were humble, but still significantly better than what he's had at Privet Drive that summer. Speaking of which, Harry noted that Dudley had been awfully quiet throughout the afternoon. He must have been pretty affected by moving and seeing his mother's sudden change in personality. His relationship with Vernon was still a mystery to Harry though; he'd need more information on that later. 

The boys dropped their things in the remaining rooms, Harry's next to Draco's and Dudley's across the hall by the storage room. But their tour didn't end there. Next, they were led out to the grounds where Harry finally got a full view of the house. It was large, but not grand, with ivy taking over at least half of the roof. It looked like there was an attic, but Snape hadn't shown it to them, so they likely weren't supposed to enter it. Harry would have to look for the entrance later. 

There was a large array of distinctly magical plants growing off to one side of the house, likely harvested as ingredients by the potions master. They avoided this area in favor of the greenhouse next to it, which they stepped inside. There, a variety of vegetables grew, some tiny sprouts, and some full grown and ready for harvest. Here, Snape informed them, there were no magical plants and they were welcomed to pick as they pleased, so long as he knew about it and the plant remained in tact. He gave Harry and Dudley pointed looks at that last bit. Leaving the greenhouse, Harry noticed an old structure that probably used to be a barn but was now rather abandoned looking, save for the clearly refurbished doors, which were locked tightly. He had half a mind to ask what it was, but he knew they would be shown if they were allowed inside. 

Moving further onto the ground, the sounds of animals became more noticeable. It was then he saw them, several brown and white goats eating grass and weeds outside a stable, occasionally bleating at one another. 

"Goats, professor?" Harry couldn't help asking. He had thought a bit about what Snape's life might be like outside of teaching, but goat farming had never once crossed his mind. 

"Yes, goats," Snape paused and turned to look at him, "have you any idea what they might be useful for?"

It was a test. It was like the first class all over again, except Harry had a nagging feeling he should actually know this one. Maybe Hermione wasn't wasting time studying as much as she did...

"Bezoars..." his aunt answered to herself, and Snape looked a funny mixed of interested and ready to rip her head off.

"Right... and what are bezoars used for?" Harry wasn't sure who this question was directed at, but no one answered. "That's what I thought."

They continued walking until they reached the goats. Snape pointed them out one by one, calling them by their names: Ennard, Selkie, Pharaoh, Begonia, Iris, and Argus. Had Snape named them himself? Harry figured probably not, but that made him wonder who did. 

"Of course I harvest their bezoars as they're available, but their milk is quite useful as well," Snape informed them, "Unfortunately Ennard and Iris are currently still nursing from Selkie, so only Begonia and Pharaoh are any good for it right now."

"Is something wrong with Argus?" asked Harry, looking at the white spotted goat.

"He's male, we don't milk the male goats," Snape looked at him like he was stupid.

"No, I mean..." the wonky eye, the scruffy hair, the way he bleated like a chain smoker. He reminded Harry of Filch in the way he was always side eyeing something. Maybe there was a connection in the naming.

"I assure you he is perfectly well." And that was that, followed by yet another bout of silence.

"Dudley, Harry," Petunia spoke at last, "How about you go back inside? Severus and I will stay out here and talk for a moment."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus watched Petunia expectantly as the boys walked away, back to the house. If she wanted to talk, she could speak first. 

"Right, well, I suppose you'll be teaching me about your animals now," Petunia figured it was better to get the preliminary learning over with now.

"They're called goats," Severus corrected, "And quite honestly, if you cannot even refer to them as such, I am not confidant you will be able to learn to properly assist in their caretaking."

"Fine," she knew she couldn't let her disdain of farm animals get in the way of stability. "Tell me about your... goats."

"Very good, Petunia," Severus mocked. "Follow me."

As far as animals go, there was actually very little to learn about the goats. They were fairly friendly and docile, they had a premixed food and could otherwise feed themselves, and they would not, as Petunia had thought, spread diseases. the most difficult part would be milking, but even then, only Begonia and Pharaoh needed it, and Petunia found that it wasn't all so bad. It was nice to have something to occupy her hands, anyways. She wasn't often sure what to do with them lately. 

"Severus," something had been nagging at her since they arrived that morning. "Forgive my intrusion, but why do you live out here?"

"In Wales?" the question confused him.

"No, no. I mean _here_ , specifically," she clarified, "You're an educated person, I have no doubt you could have afforded to live where you wanted, eventually, and I understand the land, but the house is rather large, and as I understand it you've had no one to share it with until now. I'm not ungrateful for your assistance, but I'm not sure I understand your choices." 

Petunia had never seen any other wizard's homes before, not that she knew of. This is with the exception of her late sister's house, when she only received pictures of its wreckage while handling the legalities of being Lily's next of kin. And, of course, she had occasionally walked past Severus's childhood home in their northern hometown, which she could hardly call a house at all. But these places seemed like outliers, and she wasn't sure if there was a cultural aspect to living in a large, isolated space. Her mother used to say that some questions were best left unanswered, but Petunia was learning recently that that philosophy may very well have contributed to the worst parts of herself. 

"You have it right with the land," Severus snapped her out of her thoughts, "It was more important, the house was already on it. That's all that you need to know."

And if he hoped to have someone to share it with some day, that was none of Petunia's business.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back inside the house, Harry realized that for the first time in his life, he had a distinct advantage over his cousin. In this new environment, Dudley was no longer a bully, but a scared and confused child struggling to adapt. Harry might have thought to take advantage of this situation if he wasn't struggling just as much himself. He decided to spend his afternoon cooped up in the room he'd picked (he struggled to refer to it as "his" room yet), and write to Ron and Hermione. Something about this entire situation made him decide it was unlikely Snape had the time (or the motive) to go after the Stone, and he told them as much. This, of course, brought them back to square one.

After sending off his letters with Hedwig, who had arrived earlier in the day, he realized he was exhausted. There was something emotionally draining about taking in so much information in such a short time span. Just as he was falling asleep, however, a conversation from the next room drifted to him.

"I don't understand, Darling, you like Severus," it was Narcissa's voice.

"I _love_ Severus, that isn't the problem!" Draco sounded more distressed than Harry had ever heard him. "I just don't understand _why_. Why do we have to do this? And why hasn't Father written to me? Does he not care for us anymore?" 

"It's not that simple, Dragon," Harry had the distinct feeling he shouldn't be listening to this, "your father thinks you're spending the holidays at school, remember? He's unconcerned because he knows you're safe. It would be suspicious if you were to write him now."

"But why do I have to stay here? Why can't I go home with you tomorrow?" All right, so Draco didn't know what was going on either. Good to know.

"You'll understand soon, Draco. I wish I didn't have to do this to you but it's just too dangerous."

_Dangerous?_ Now that was interesting. Harry wondered what could possibly be so dangerous about Mr. Malfoy and his mind briefly flickered to the Stone. Unlikely that it was related, sure. But not impossible. He thought to write to Ron and Hermione again, but he had just sent out their letters and Hedwig was gone. It would have to wait. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Watch it, Potter."

Severus was making dinner when he heard the distinct sound of preteen boys getting ready to fight. 

"Shove it, Malfoy."

He walked over and turned off the sink, earning a pointed look from Petunia, who was washing vegetables. 

"Get ready to be responsible," he told her quietly. Sure it was his house, but holiday means holiday, and those are not his kids.

"I swear to Merlin, if I had my wand right now-"

It was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm jumping around a lot but I'm writing this for fun so I guess it's ok.  
> Comments are my lifeblood

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
